Payback's a Well You Know
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Bella is paying Emmett back for getting her drunk F/mystoryChristmas She goes to Carlisle for some vampire infop&then he wants on the prankThen when Edward goes hunting leaving Bella at the Cullens. Carlisle&Bella think it's the perfect time.CanBReadAlone


A/N: Here's Bella's payback for Emmett getting her drunk in my story Christmas. **THIS CAN BE READ ALONE! **I just thought that Bella should pay him back, since in Christmas she says Paybacks a bitch. So here is her chance.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight, Gone With the Wind, NCIS, Sharpie, _or_ Gummy Bears._

* * *

BPOV

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office?" I said at the front desk. The receptionist pointed and told me directions. I made my way through the hospital and knocked on the door.

I came to Carlisle because I knew that he would know the info I needed about vampires, for this plot of mine.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice came from behind the door. He looked up from his work and his eyes widened in worry. "Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've come to you for a little information," He sighed, then gestured to a chair.

"What would you like to know?" He asked me when I had sat. I looked at my wringing hands. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"You can tell me Bella," He said in a soft voice.

"Canvampiresgetdrunk?" I said quickly. I knew he heard me.

"Umm…Why do you want to know?"

"Well I want to pay Emmett back for getting me drunk at Christmas," I said to the floor.

I heard him chuckle, then I looked up at him, he was smiling, Well, vampires have to consume a lot of alcohol, but we don't get 'drunk'. With my own," he coughed a little, "experiment. After about thirty bottles of vodka, which um… the vampire I was working with was sober the whole time, but he did in fact pass out," I grinned. That's what I wanted him to do.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, and I started to get up but his voice stopped me.

"Wait Bella. I've been on the bad side of Emmett's pranks. I want in on this scheme of yours," I was taken aback. Carlisle wanting in on a prank? On one of his children? I thought about it. Well I would need someone to buy the vodka…

Two Days Later: 9:00 P.M

"Hey, baby sister," Emmett said, as I walked through the Cullen's front door. I was staying the night, because Edward was hunting with Esme and Alice and insisted I stay at his house with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. It was perfect, I came over with no complaints. Which Edward questioned at first but dropped it…after some distractions.

"Hello Emmett," I smiled at him. I couldn't wait for later, Carlisle and I had it all planned out. I would bet that Emmett couldn't drink thirty vodkas, and of course being a gambler he would accept and drink them. Then he would pass out and be under my wrath. _Mwhahaha! Let this evil plan start! _

Rose set up a sleeping bag and pillows, in the living room. She never had a real sleep over before, and now since we were friends, we were going to have one. She was in the kitchen making some popcorn. I went upstairs and put my bag in Edward's room, and changed into my P.J's. (A light blue long sleeved shirt, and different shades of blue striped pants) Then went downstairs to join Rose. Even though, she didn't sleep she wanted to fit in and she wore pajama's too. (Pink wife beater, and red shorts with pink hearts on them)

I found her in the living room, sitting cross legged on top the sleeping bag with a bowl of popcorn, gummy bears, and M&M's in front of her.

"I didn't know what you liked," she said, seeing me coming in.

"It's okay. I love gummy bears!" I sat next to her, and picked up a red gummy bear and popped it into my mouth. (A/N: I was eating gummy bears the other day and thought of Emmett :D)

"Good," She smiled. "Okay what do you want to watch first? _Pirates of the Caribbean 3, The Dark Knight _or _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_?"Before I could even answer, she continued, "_Or_ do you want to go with something classic like _Gone With the Wind, Romeo and Juliet _or _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"_Gone With the Wind,_" I replied. I loved the classics.

"Oh, good choice!" She said, and she went over to their collection of DVD's and picked up _Gone With the Wind_. Then went to the T.V. and popped it in. She came back over and sat down beside me. I was glad she didn't hate me anymore. I grabbed some popcorn and threw it in my mouth.

Just then Emmett, Jasper, and my awesome future father-in-law, Carlisle came in, and sat down on the couch beside us.

"Hey Babe, could you hit the lights?" Rose asked, fast forwarding through the previews. Emmett sighed, and said something incoherent and went to turn out the lights.

"It looks like a real slumber party you guys got here," Jasper said amused as Emmett sat back down beside him.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

"You know. I heard when humans have slumber parties, the first one asleep gets whipped cream in their hand and then you tickle their nose and they smack themselves in the face with whipped cream," Emmett smiled.

"It's shaving cream," I informed him.

"I think we should apply that rule here," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett! That's not even fair!" I glared at him. I would be the only one that would fall asleep.

"Life's not fair," Emmett replied.

"Shhh!" Rose said, as she hit play. So I stuck my tongue out at him, popped another gummy bear into my mouth, and started watching the beginning credits.

Emmett gasped, "Is that a bear?" He whispered. I turned my head around and nodded. "Ahh! A bear, can I see one?" He asked all excited.

"Umm…sure, but you wouldn't be able to eat it," I handed him a white one, those were gross. He took and his face lit up like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Awww! He is _so _cute!" Emmet said looking closely at the candy bear. "I'll name him…Jethro."(A/N: Like Jethro Gibbs off of NCIS)

Rose paused the movie, and turned around glaring daggers at her husband, "Emmett Joseph McCarty Cullen so help me God if you don't shut up…" She didn't need to finish that sentence, Emmett shut up immediately.

Jasper coughed and it sounded something like, 'whipped'. Emmett turned to say something, but Rosalie turned around and glared at him telling him to not make a sound. Jasper and I giggled.

Even though he was quiet he still played with the little bear. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the movie.

When the movie was over Emmett, who was about to burst from being quiet, started talking immediately.

"I wish I could eat gummy bears. There's nothing vampires can do with them. They are so cute. Jethro is the cutest little bear on the entire earth!"

Something he said reminded me of what my mom used to do with gummy bears. I grinned. I looked at Rose, 'Get the camera,' I mouthed to her. She looked confused, but she got up and flipped the lights on, on the way to get the digital camera.

"I know something vamps can do with gummy bears," I said, picking up five gummy bears then crawling over to him.

He gasped, "What is it Bella! Tell me! Tell me!"

Rose came in with the camera, and she looked at me waiting for instructions.

'Turn it on,' I mouthed. Then turned back to my future brother.

"I'll show you but you have to be really, really still okay?"

"I promise," He said then he settled down and sat like a statue, waiting for me to show him.

"Shut your eyes,"

"But if I shut my eyes how will I-," He started but I cut him off.

"Just do it," He obeyed and shut his eyes. I turned to Jasper and mimed licking the back of the bear and stick it to his face. He seemed to catch on. I licked them all them. Then Jasper, with vampire speed, stuck them all over Emmett's face. He opened his eyes confused and a flash of light came behind me. Rosalie had got the picture of him. I gave her two thumbs up. Carlisle and Jasper couldn't stop laughing. Emmett got mad and took the bears off his face and threw them on the floor.

"Sorry Emmett, but it was too much of an great opportunity to pass up," I said between giggles.

"Maybe Edward was right about me corrupting you," He grumbled.

"Hey I learn from the best," I gave him a sweet smile. He seemed a little better. I glanced at Carlisle who gave me a slight nod.

"Hey Emmett. Wanna bet?"

"Bet? Like what kind?" He asked, his grumpy fit over now. Emmett sure loved to gamble.

"Like…," I looked up and stroked my chin like I was thinking, "I bet that you can't drink thirty bottles of vodka,"

"Done," He said, not even thinking it over, "Silly humans, vampires can't get drunk," He rubbed my head and stood up. "Carlisle can you get some vodka at the store for us?"

"No problem," Carlisle said, with a slight smile. He got up and went out of the door.

"Well that's odd, usually I'd have to beg," Emmett said, then shrugged.

Carlisle came back twenty minutes later, with the bottles of alcohol. We set them all up in the kitchen.

Emmett smiled, "Okay, so if I drink all of them what do I get?"

"If you don't get drunk, then you can get me drunk and tape it for teasing rights. But if you do, then you have to stop pranking me got it?"

"Okay," He said, grinning. Then he drank all thirty bottles of vodka.

"See Bella, vampires can't ge-," He started to say then he passed out. _Consider it brought Emmett_.

After Carlisle, and Jasper brought Emmett upstairs, and all of us did stuff with him. (A/n: Get you head out of the gutters!) Rose and I went back downstairs to finish our sleepover. We watched movies and I ate a bunch of gummy bears and popcorn and M&M's and we giggled over the pictures we took of her husband.

The next morning I woke up to my beautiful angel, laying beside me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed my forehead.

"That was brilliant," I knew of course he was talking about last night.

"I know. Is he up yet?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Nope," I got up and went into the kitchen. Edward followed me. I found the whole Cullen family in the kitchen, except for Emmett. They were all grinning.

"Bella when did you become such a devil?" Alice asked me, as she hugged me.

"Hey I learned from him, and I'm sick of his pranks," I smiled. Then I went over to the cupboard and got down the box of pop tarts. I opened the package and popped them into the toaster, while Alice got me a glass of orange juice.

"He's up," Edward laughed. I sipped the orange juice and then heard him scream. I stifled a giggle. Then I set down the glass on the counter, knowing I would drop it when he came down the steps. He came bounding downstairs. I burst into laughter, as did everyone else. He had shaving cream all over his face, which he was furiously wiping off, and a Sharpie drawn mustache, goatee and a circle around his left eye, like those specs. That was Carlisle's doing. Jasper and I drew the facial hair and did the shaving cream thing. Which he gave us the idea, so he couldn't complain about that one. Then Rosalie did something brilliant on his stomach.

"It's not freaking funny!" He shouted.

"Yeah it is, Mr. Monopoly," Esme laughed. I looked at him again, he did look like that little guy from Monopoly. I laughed harder.

"That was payback Mr. Oh and by the way, you can't prank me for the rest of eternity," I grinned smugly at him. He looked lost for words. Everyone was still laughing. Then he just glared at me.

"Here, let me take your shirt you have shaving cream all over it," Esme said, holding out a hand for his shirt. He grumbled something incoherent and took off his shirt. I glanced at Rose, she was grinning like a madwoman. Then I looked over at Jasper and Carlisle who both smiled at me. I smiled back. After seeing Emmett's abs, Esme, Edward and Alice started a new round of laughter.

"What?" Emmett said, then he looked down.

Written across his stomach was the words: _Property of Rosalie Hale. _Then an arrow point down.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Funny? Stupid? So bad you want to rip your eyes out? Please REVIEW and tell me how you feel!!!! Happy New Years Every one! 2009 BABY!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
